


【周三】《Tummy Awake》01

by Rvin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——性转小妈文学
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 27





	【周三】《Tummy Awake》01

——育儿向，性转小妈文学

“他娶你进门，我来疼你。”

  
01

旧宅的屋檐今儿个漏了雨。

金道妍坐在正对庭院大门屋檐西角抬头看住在西珐琅柱上的燕子一窝，小家伙们扑不开翅膀，只能在秋雨绵绵中叽喳叫唤着。右侧走廊管家唤长工来修补漏雨的屋瓦，路过她时恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。

“无妨。”

身后传来听了五年的声音，紧接着肚子那圈软肉环上来一双手，温柔而爱惜地摩挲着她日渐浮肿的身体。

管家应声离去。身后那人立马不安分地用鼻头深吸他脖颈处的味道，混杂着深秋潮湿的落叶泥土味，全数不带咀嚼地吞吐进肚。

金道妍被他的动作蹭得直发痒，轻笑着推开肩侧那撒着娇的脑袋。

“郑闰伍，你都多大的人了怎么还撒娇呢。”

“我再大，你也是我小妈。长辈合该宠着晚辈的，不是吗？”

金道妍无奈地看着他，见他嘴角残留的狡黠笑意方作罢，只拍了拍他的脸颊算随他去了。郑闰伍感受到金道妍向后仰着将整个身子融进自己的怀抱，便大大方方地敞开最外边一件长外衣，把人微凉的双手全数纳进怀里烘着。

金道妍的视线从他生了胡茬的下巴转向屋外渐大的雨势。原本成幕的雨线稀疏起来，雾气晕开后为泛红泛黄的树叶添了一层色，一切都明朗了几分。郑闰伍静静地搂着她，陪她一同听那檐上飞燕的悄悄话。手指交握的某刻，金道妍突然问出声:

“这孩子生出来以后，你给他起个名儿吧。”

郑闰伍的眼睛眨巴了两下没作声。

金道妍侧过头看他，眼前的人二十几岁了仍然像个小孩似的噘嘴，嘟嘟囔囔了半天才给答案。

“……无论他叫什么，他都得姓金，不许跟老头子姓。”

金道妍失笑，抬手拧闹脾气的人鼻尖。

“那你怎么不说这孩子是在跟着你姓呢？”

而郑闰伍意外的固执。

“不行，跟我姓也不行。它是你的孩子，得干干净净地长大，不能让他来蹚郑家这滩浑水。”

“我……舍不得。”

金道妍的笑就这么僵在嘴角。

屋角的燕子还在喋喋不休地唤着秋雨绵绵，金道妍不吱声。郑闰伍的嘴唇软软地贴在她的鬓角，落下滚烫温度催化空气里潮湿的冷，金道妍听到三处心跳怦怦。

胎动了。

  
五年前郑闰伍被他家老爷从美利坚唤回来的时候还不知道家里早已发生了巨变。他好兄弟徐英浩开着不甚低调的车款到机场来亲自接他，看他上车那一副时差没倒过来的愣登样乐了，拿了副墨镜直往他鼻梁上戳。

郑闰伍没好气地拍开他没轻没重的手，自己扶稳了墨镜才眯着眼睁眼把后座的人瞧了个清楚。徐英浩见他眼神直往后瞟，眉头一扬伸了右手把他的脸掰回来，尽量放轻语气却难掩得意地介绍着:“这我家教老师”，眼角的得意神色却快翘上了天，没等郑闰伍缓过来这语气背后的小九九就单手执着方向盘一个急转弯。

车后座带着金丝眼镜读书的人这才淡淡出了声。

“老徐，注意车速。”

“得嘞老po……师。”

郑闰伍这才明白过来，敢情这还是床上教学呢。

而徐英浩只睨他一眼，一副“你先别急着打趣我”的模样开口:“你知道你老子这次把你叫回来是为什么吗？”

郑闰伍没大在意，开了窗把嘴里的泡泡糖吐出去。

徐英浩却笑得更大声。

“他啊……这次可了不起。”

待郑闰伍真正站在自家客厅的时候，才明白徐英浩有深意的话是什么意思。

华国的盛夏浸透树枝头的果实也浸透美人的汗衫。那人额角渗处的汗沾着脸颊淡粉色的红晕直叫他移不开眼，而白色长袍的纽扣打得颗颗紧实，避了外人往那皎洁乳白色胸膛窥探的欲望。她的手执着一盏茶，倾倒的姿势像邀人环抱，可背脊曲度只容得下一人贴身献吻。

郑家来了个新人。

郑闰伍在第一个晚上就得知了他的名字，干干净净的新式歌剧专业生，烟火气沾了全身也是仙子身旁多余的摆设，高潮时一样会仰起脖子画出新月的弧度。

金道妍，金道妍。

郑闰伍闭着眼数身下人一晚上哭了多少次。

隔壁卧室郑家老爷哮喘发作才断了气，家仆们谁也不敢上前收拾遗体遗物。

他恶狠狠地顶弄着身下人的敏感处，犬齿叼着圆润似玉的耳垂往人耳朵里灌进一声声“小妈”。身下人如蜜桃般泛着潮红的脸蹭在他的胸肌上，嘴巴早就失了闭合的力气，只湿哒哒地垂着涎。

“我会好好疼你，只要你……好好伺候我一个人。”

“不管谁娶你进门……你可知现在谁正在疼你？”

身下人被孟浪高潮激出的泪可怜兮兮地挂在腮边，气若游丝地索取着郑闰伍的吻。

“我知道……我就是为了你……才嫁进郑家的……”

郑闰伍一愣，身下人已然昏了过去。

  
郑闰伍全程牵着自己小妈的手处理完他老子后事的事很快传遍了全城。徐英浩领着他那未过门的媳妇来拜访时一见到坐在老爷椅上怀抱美人的郑家公子就佩服地鼓了三下掌。

老爷椅上的人闻声却并未抬眼，只抬手举着茶盏小心翼翼地喂着怀中未睡醒的美人啜饮着春绿，另一只手护在她腰际，不轻不重地揉捏按摩着，直让徐英浩不禁感叹在美利坚作天作地的叛逆青年像是转了性，竟懂得体贴人了。

倒是他怀里的人率先绯红了一张皎洁饱满的细嫩脸庞，金道妍连忙用指头轻点着郑闰伍的额头躲开他旁若无人凑上来讨吻的动作，在接受到客人颇有些揶揄的眼神后连忙从爱人身上起身，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，向其问好。

“徐公子。”

徐英浩笑着抬手，“无妨。”

“道妍，你若是过了闰伍的门，将来与我们是要平起平坐的，不必多礼。”

他这厢话音未落，金道妍就被郑闰伍重新护进了怀里，半大青年的占有欲不是一般强，黑墨色瞳孔在徐英浩眼里满是审视的意味。他怀里的女人倒是乖巧地依了他的意没再回话，圆溜溜的一双乌眼透露出些许无辜的意味。

徐英浩突然觉得，这个女人怕是不简单。

  
tbc.


End file.
